projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Yoollagarra
The Division of Yoollagarra is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was created in 1945 and is one of the seven remaining divisions that were first contested in the 1945 general election. The division is named after the city of Yoollagarra and originally encompassed the entire city. Today, it covers little more than the inner-city of Yoollagarra due to population growth. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Audrey Woo, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Yoollagarra is one of the seven remaining 'province' divisions - those first contested at the 1945 general election, the first one after self-government was achieved. It has always been centred on the city of Yoollagarra. Yoollagarra is located in the middle of the rural Conservative heartland of regional Meyang and thus is generally more right-leaning than other urban electorates around the country. Throughout its 128-year history, the seat has frequently changed hands between centre-left and centre-right parties and has had 18 members (the most out of any division), though it was originally more Labour-leaning due to the high population of lower-income workers. The division has seen a more rightward shift since the 2030s due to gentrification and demographic changes. It is now a fairly safe Conservative seat, as the United vote has slowly but steadily declined in recent decades, only taking the seat at high-tide elections. Members } | Allan Reid | Labour | 1945–1950 |- | 2 | | Edward Barker | Protection | 1950–1951 |- | 3 | | Alexander Lambert | Labour | 1951–1956 |- | 4 | | Fred Decker | National | 1956–1957 |- | (3) | | Alexander Lambert | Labour | 1957–1959 |- | 5 | | Henry McLean | Labour | 1959–1971 |- | 6 | | Franklin Paterson | Labour | 1971–1979 |- | 7 | | George Nemeth | National | 1979–1984 |- | 8 | | Cedrick Brody | Liberty | 1984–1989 |- | 9 | | Jonathan Wang | Liberty | 1989–1998 |- | 10 | | Ronald Wilkins | Conservative | 1998–2008 |- | 11 | | Woody Arthur | Conservative | 2008–2013 |- | 12 | | Anthony Perez | United | 2013–2028 |- | 13 | | Olivia Hernes | Conservative | 2028–2034 |- | 14 | | Charlie Chen | United | 2034–2037 |- | 15 | | James Bass | Conservative | 2037–2052 |- | 16 | | Allison Renney | Conservative | 2052–2058 |- | 17 | | Harvey Collins | United | 2058–2063 |- | (16) | | Allison Renney | Conservative | 2063–2067 |- | 18 | | Audrey Woo | Conservative | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Audrey Woo | align="right"|39,641 | align="right"|43.23 | align="right"| +2.83 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Stacey Preston | align="right"|24,071 | align="right"|26.25 | align="right"| +1.44 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Jackson Peters | align="right"|13,415 | align="right"|14.63 | align="right"|–4.51 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Susie Chin | align="right"|4,328 | align="right"|4.72 | align="right"| +4.72 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Jeremy Miyazono | align="right"|4,172 | align="right"|4.55 | align="right"| +1.87 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Shirley Hill | align="right"|2,256 | align="right"|2.46 | align="right"|–3.36 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Craig Kemmis | align="right"|2,109 | align="right"|2.30 | align="right"| +2.30 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Lyn Wibawa | align="right"|1,706 | align="right"|1.86 | align="right"| +0.60 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,698 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|89.61 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.37 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|10,628 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|10.39 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.37 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|102,326 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.42 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.48 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Audrey Woo | align="right"|55,908 | align="right"|60.97 | align="right"| +1.35 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Stacey Preston | align="right"|35,790 | align="right"|39.03 | align="right"|–1.35 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.35 ! |}